


毁欲17

by LRCrane



Category: Vampire Knight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRCrane/pseuds/LRCrane
Kudos: 9





	毁欲17

第六章 小别（1）  
时间总是过得很快，像直行在轨道上的列车，鸣了笛，就毫不客气的向前冲撞。黑主学园的秋假，在枯叶刚扑向泥土时就到来了。  
放假后的学校总显得有些冷清，优姬趴在窗台边，就这么支着头看向窗外。  
从小她就喜欢待在窗边，以前是为了等着笑容温和的枢哥哥来看她，在那时候的她的认知里，虽然枢长着尖牙，却是和吸血鬼完全不同的存在，耐心温柔，尽管她并不能看懂玖兰枢眼中的情感，却比谁都要信任他。而现在，明明了解的更多，却比以前更疏远了……  
说实话，她对于枢吸血鬼的身份还是有着不安，有时候就连好好交谈都做不到，可明明零也同样是吸血鬼，她却从来都不会对他有过慎的防备……  
木质的楼梯传来响动，优姬一回头，猝不及防对上零的目光，不知怎么，两人都有些不自在。  
“你…在啊。”像是没想到优姬会在这儿，零掩饰般的往上扯了扯衣领。  
“是要走么？”  
“恩。”零错开视线，应了声。

尴尬。

这样的气氛，一如那天。  
那场吸血鬼的晚宴之后，在玖兰枢近乎警告般的话语之后，在下一个转角，他撞见了优姬。  
少女惊慌的眼眸映在他眼底，他甚至还没有来得及问询她到底听到了多少，下一秒就被她转身逃掉了。  
他之后就在没碰见过优姬，连之前约好的事也这样不了了之，倒没想到会在这里再遇到。  
不过现在再去纠结反而会显得他太过在意，更会让人怀疑。零的脚步最后还是没有停下，简单的点了个头就很迅速的离开了屋子。

“啊啊，今年果然还是在蓝堂家啊。”莉磨向后瘫在客厅的沙发上，懒散的说道。  
“怎么，你有什么不满吗？”蓝堂放下行李，抱臂看着这一帮毫无做客自觉的同伴们。  
“有点无聊而已。”莉磨咬下一根巧克力棒，“支葵也不在。”  
一条挂好手里的外套，回头说道：“他回去见他母亲了，过完假期就会回来。”  
“知道啦。”  
突然响起的敲门声让所有人的视线集中，蓝堂便起身去招呼。  
刚打开门，就听到蓝堂一声惊呼：“你、你怎么来了？！”  
许久不见有声音传来，莉磨扭过头，“是谁啊。”  
“没、没什么，哈哈哈……”蓝堂边说着边把来人往外推了出去，“要找枢大人的话在外面那片花田附近慢走不送了啊哈哈哈哈哈……”  
蓝堂关上门之后屋内盯着他看的所有人：“……”  
被蓝堂关在门外的锥生零：“……”

蓝堂环顾了一圈客厅里的人，干笑道：“哈，那什么，你们先聊，我回去休息了。”  
他以着从未有过的心虚的速度冲回房间，可关门的时候还是被人拦了下来。  
“等等。”  
蓝堂见是架院，犹豫了一下，说道：“进来说。”  
架院一进来就开门见山，“我看到了，来的人是锥生零，他是来找枢大人的吧。”  
蓝堂突然一脸惊愕的跳了起来，“你知道他们在一起了？！”  
架院愣在原地，突然反应过来，“他们在一起了？！”  
蓝堂一下子死死捂住他的嘴，反应过来了什么，又缓缓用另一只手捂住了自己的嘴，“完了……我、我会不会被枢大人弄死……”  
架院盯着蓝堂半晌，沉思道，“本来还想问问你他们是什么意义上的在一起，现在看你反应是不用问了。”  
蓝堂抬眼看他，“你不惊讶？”  
“其实，我之前就觉得他有点眼熟，现在应该是能确定了。”  
“什么？”  
“你不记得吗，”架院沉声道，“以前早些时候，枢大人的身边，有过一个仆人。”

向前走了一小段路，微风自起，带起满面芳馨，零抬眼，便是满目花色。石缝脚边，蔷薇开得肆意。  
再细看，歪树的垂影下，斜倚着树身的人正注视着他。  
他也紧盯着他，花瓣纷飞，他脚步不停，脸色却比往日更要冷峻。  
零一直走到树荫下，沉着嗓子开口道：“玖兰枢，你要是再搞这些小把戏，我绝对一枪崩了你。”  
玖兰枢笑容清浅，“脱下来。”  
零一脸不耐烦，手不自在的摸过颈间，随即便拉开了高领外套的拉链。  
一个纯银的项圈严丝合缝的扣在颈上，上面坠了一个同样银制的铃铛，响动的声音极为清脆。  
枢示意零靠近，却只是轻轻摩挲过他白皙得过分的颈间，银铃随着零的躲闪而响动。  
“你干什么，赶紧解开它。”  
枢拉过零的手臂，一使劲，将人拉坐至身侧，抬手便搂在怀里，“求求我，说不定我就给你钥匙了。”  
“你别太过分！”零回头，猛地就对上了玖兰枢一双暗含情欲的眼眸。  
“零，我们没在外面做过吧。”  
零一下子瞪大了眼睛，血蔷薇出手，死抵在枢胸膛，“你别想！”  
“好好考虑清楚，零，”枢说着，抬指拨了拨那颗铃铛，似乎权当血蔷薇是摆设，“满足不了我，你就只能戴着它过完整个假期了。”  
零眼眸微颤，知道枢向来对这些玩笑话言出必行的态度，他深呼了口气，最终还是松开了血蔷薇。  
“你先在这儿布下隐藏身形的术式，你不要脸我还要。”  
“好。”  
枢轻笑，从身后揽住了他，缓缓解开了他的腰带。零攥紧了拳头，狠狠克制着甩开他的手的冲动，任由着枢解下他的衣物。  
“混蛋。”

“我们今天玩些不一样的吧。”  
零被按倒在蔷薇盛开的花海中，身下的软垫并不能完全隔断杂乱的枝叶，腰背硌的生疼。  
“不舒服。”零有些嫌弃的拍掉了脸上落下的花瓣。  
“等会就舒服了。”  
“我不是这个意思……唔！”  
枢将盛开的蔷薇花瓣塞进零口中，手指恶意的搅弄着那截软舌，明明是个眉眼清冷的人，那副隐忍的模样怎么就这么勾人。  
“自那次晚宴后就再没见了，想我吗？”枢将手上沾的花汁随意的抹在零胸膛上，粉嫩的汁水淌了一身。  
“…谁…要想你……”枢的手探向他身下，零低喘着，嘴上不承认，身体却还是很快的记起了欢愉的味道，像发酵一般活了过来。  
“我可是很想你啊。”  
枢摘下一大把花瓣，碾出汁水抹到了零后穴，花瓣被塞进深处，搅得稀烂。  
“你！”  
平常冷冰冰的面容，在这一刻变得鲜活起来，眼尾泛红，不知是强忍的情绪，还是蔷薇花瓣的渲染，连皮肤都泛着一层淡淡的粉红色。  
“今天你好像格外兴奋，怎么，喜欢？”  
“话真多……玖兰枢、哈…你吃错药了吗？”零低喘着，挑眉看向枢，眼神里无意识的挑衅像一剂催化，迅速燃起了火光，两人吻到了一起。  
呼吸交缠，花瓣打着旋的纷飞，枢舔吻过零颈间，靠近项圈的大片红痕让他无法忽视。  
“这么不愿意被人圈养吗，零。”枢浅浅的皱眉，“还是……不想见我？”  
“……”  
“如果没有链子，你还会主动来找我吗？”  
“你搞什么……”零不理解，任谁一觉醒来发现脖子上多了个项圈第一反应都是拿下来好吗，何况――“我们又不是什么非见不可的关系。”  
“不是吗？”枢反问。  
“……啊？”零有些不适应，对于这件事，可能枢始终不回应才该是最恰当的解决方法。  
“不想知道吗，我们是什么关系。”枢顺了顺零的头发，“为什么现在不亲口问我呢。”  
“……”该做的不该做的都做了，事到如今，再去问什么的，就好像是要什么名分一样……太矫情了，“我不在乎。”  
“不在乎？”枢看着零，目光阴沉，“给你讲个故事吧，零。”  
“你有完没……”  
枢捂住了他的嘴，自顾自的讲了下去：“从前有个小孩，他每天都会祈祷，祈祷能得到神的垂怜，让他窗前濒死的玫瑰开花，有一天，神听到了他的声音，愿意实现他的愿望。”  
“可是愿望是有代价的。”  
枢摘下身侧开得极艳的一支蔷薇，指尖轻触，花梗外层的皮便脱落了下来，只留内里细白的茎。  
“神说：‘我可以让花盛开，但它只能开一刻钟，之后便会凋零，消逝，连灰也不剩。’”  
“‘你怎么选？’”  
他将手里的花缓缓插进了零身前高挺的昂扬上。  
“唔！”  
零神情痛苦，突如其来的疼痛让他一下子失了声，从未被侵入的地方传来了无法忍受的撕裂感，他剧烈的挣扎起身，却被死死按回原地。  
枢按住了挣扎的零，头顶的花枝泛起暗红色的波纹，紧紧缚住零的双手。  
故事还在继续――  
“那个小孩没有犹豫，他说：‘请让花开吧，请让我见到她最后的美丽。’”  
枝梗一直插到了尾部，艳红的蔷薇开在脆弱的部位上，疼痛直窜大脑，零的眼眶一下子红了。  
“花开了，很美，比他想象中还要夺目，就在那朵玫瑰用她最后的生命绽放的时候，那个孩子生生把枝干折断了。”  
“他握着死去的花枝，笑着说‘看，这样她就永远都不会消逝了。’”  
不知道什么时候枢早已经松开了零，蔷薇枝条在他身上干枯，他却一动不动，四肢的僵冷一点点的蔓延到全身，四周的花香只让他感到一阵恶寒。  
枢很温柔的笑着，亲吻着零已经汗湿的额头，“放心，我不会舍得毁了你的。”  
“毕竟，我爱你啊。”


End file.
